One Happy Potter Family
by Evilgrinstar
Summary: Written for Corelle Gindals' The fan-made Potter family challenge. Not epilogue-compliant After DH Harry/Luna


**A/N**

**This is written for Option A, Number 2 of Corelle Gindals' 'The fan-made Potter family challenge' challenge.**  
**This is the challenge:**  
**Okay so I love the idea of Harry having his own family. I have 20 types of families written. Pick a number between 1-20 (just for info, pairings 1-10 are het, while 11-20 are slash). What you have to do is one of the following:**

**Option A: Rewrite the Nineteen Years Later epilogue showing your Potter family.**

**Option B: Write a multi-chapter with the Potter family and how Harry finally settled down.**

**Option C: Write about the marriage of Harry and the character I give you and the first born.**

**1) I will review all entries**

**2) My favourite entries will get character's reads**

**3) All entries will be added to my community and favorites list.**

**So pick an option and a number. Everyone will get seperate due dates in the order they join. Please please join. NO BASHING!**

_**I hope this goes well!**_  
_**DISCLAIMER: ME. NO. OWN. :(**_

23 years later:  
"'Mione!" A voice called. Then again. "'Mione!" She massaged her temples. "What?" she asked irritatedly, turning around to look at her one and only best friend, Harry Potter."Oh!" she cried. "There you are! I've been worried- the train'll leave in ten minutes and when you weren't there I had half a mind to floo over and give you a piece of my mind! But of course now you're here that's okay! I mean, if you had missed the train, you might've done something stupid like you did in second year!" The girl with the blonde hair and green eyes tugged at his sleeve. "Papa, what did you do in your second year?" The two identical black-haired, blue-eyed twin boys said: "Oh, don't ask him that-"  
"I bet the nargles will tell you-"  
"Although I doubt it-"  
"If we don't know-"  
"Then they shouldn't know either!"  
This was said in a complaining tone. Lily Selene Potter, for that was her name, answered: "Y'know, I'll do just that." She closed her eyes and was silent for a few seconds before laughing and clapping her hands. "Ooooh!" she squealed "He and unca Ron flew a car to Hogwarts, were seen by loads of muggles, and crashed into the whomping willow!" There were two seconds of silence while Albus Severus Potter and James Sirius Potter digested this news- and then they burst into loud raucous laughter.  
As was such, the laughter woke the ten month old baby Xenophilius Frank Potter, who immediately started crying. Luna immediately answered her child's request for food by summoning a bottle filled with milk. Xeno immediately started suckling hungrily. "You know," she said to her husband "His appetite matches yours." Al snorted. James had wandered off somewhere, which Harry was thankful for. If he had heard his mother's comment, he would have taken it as permission to tease his father with it all the time- even in letters. Then, when he got home for the holidays and Harry was going to be angry at him, he would manage to escape punishment by looking so adorable and reminding Harry of cute little adorable fluffy bunnies with big blue watery eyes... nope. He wasn't getting off track here at all... not at all. And then when Luna learned that he had not had it in him to punish James, she would have snorted and turned away, leaving him to suffer in peace. Of course, Luna was very proficient at other things than telling people off. His mind wandered as he thought of that thing that she could do with her tongue... He was shaken out of his fantasy by Hermione, who was shaking him thoroughly. "Harry, you can dream of Luna later, but now you have to send the kids off!" "Good point." He said distractedly, shifting so that the raging hard-on that he had wouldn't be seen by all. Of course, this created quite the bit of friction between his thighs (he would have to ask Luna to remind him to never wear skinny jeans again), making him gasp out a strangled pant. He tried rubbing himself discreetly, but Hermione noticed and looked at him disparagingly. "Not in front of the kids, Harry!" she scolded. Luna finally seemed to realise what was going on and giggled. "Oh, don't worry, Harry." she said "We'll solve that problem of yours when we get home." She winked saucily. Harry groaned, all the more aroused. "Harry!" Hermione scolded, again. James had returned now, and had a wicked grin on his face. "Guess what?" He asked, and, not waiting for an answer, he continued. "I've figured out why Lils wants to be in Slytherin!" He paused for a dramatic effect. "She wants to be close to Scorp because she hore-worships him! He's her knight in shining golden armor and she's in love with him and she wants to marry him!" "Of course I do." Lily said in a short, clipped tone. "Throughout the lifetime of a person, they go through numerous phases of the so-called 'Hero Worship' that makes them think that their hero is perfect and ideal and makes them fall in love with the hero. I am currently undergoing one of these phases, because I am, indeed, very grateful for his saving of me when I was falling down because someone" Here she glared at James, "had the nerve to throw a bucking hex at my broom. I must tell you, it is absolutely horrid to be thrown off your broom and to be falling through midair!" James looked at her sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that." He said. "I guess I took the prank a little too far." She glared at him a bit more. He fidgeted. Finally, he relented. "Fine, fine. I won't prank you for the rest of the month if you forgive me." She carried on glaring at him. "The whole year?" he asked. She still glared. He put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, i won't prank you for a year and help you with your homework?" She glared at him. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Woman!" he yelled. "What do you want, then?" She just tapped her foot on the floor in silence. After around a minute, she finally spoke. "You will not prank me for the next year. You will help me with my homework, you wil not tell Scorpius Malfoy about my crush on him, you will not tease me, nor my friends, you will not prank my friends for the next year unless permitted by me. Understood?" James sighed in defeat. "Fine." he groaned. "That's good!" she smiled, suddenly cheery. "Bye, mom, dad!" she hugged them goodbye, and skipped onto the train, her trunk shrunk and in her pocket with a featherweight charm. James was left to gape at her, until Albus kicked him in the shin. "Come on, James!" He prodded. "We need to get on the train or it'll leave without us!" At this, James hurriedly checked that his wand and trunk were in his pocket, and jumped onto the train. Albus followed him quickly, and not a moment too soon, because the whistle blew and the train doors closed. Soon the train was chugging out the platform, the figures of their parents becoming smaller and smaller in the distance, until they were finally gone.  
Back on the platform, Harry stared at the last puffs of steam in the distance forlornly. "Well, come on, Harry!" Luna smirked. "We have some unfinished business to attend to, do we not?" she asked, innocently. Harry cheered up. "Yes." he said. "Yes, we do." And with a last wave towards Hermione, the duo apparated away. She shook her head fondly, looking at the spot they had been at just seconds ago. She could only imagine what they were getting up to, ajnd as far as she knew (and she was pretty certain), they were shagging like bunnies in heat, and that was that. But one thing she knew for certain, and that was that there would be a new addition to the Potter family soon.

_FIN_

**Soooo- did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me in a review!**  
**Evilgrinstar**  
**(A.k.a Franca)**  
**ღ**


End file.
